


Don't You Forget It

by herprinceofdarkness



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Canon Related, Episode: s01e11 Bloodlines, Explicit Language, Internal Monologue, Like lots and lots of swearing in this one oddly, Snapshots, so please yeah be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herprinceofdarkness/pseuds/herprinceofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of inner monologue through the canon of S01E11 Bloodlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget It

**Author's Note:**

> a ff.net reupload.

Damon was incredibly uncomfortable, awkward even. He couldn’t remember ever purposely saving a human life before. In fact, most of the time he was what they needed saving from. But when he heard the sickening crunch of metal and Elena’s unmistakable cry of pain, he was in front of the Gilbert family Ford faster than even vampire speed could take him.

He didn’t even know what he was doing. He wasn’t qualified for this sort of thing. For a split second he almost regretted rushing to her side. But then he was pulling the young brunette out of the smashed car window and he heard her lightly moan his name in recognition. Fuck. He couldn’t have left her here, no matter how heartless he imagined himself to be. Especially considering the vampire she hit, and who had probably been preying on her, might still be lingering nearby. He swore this girl got into more trouble than he’d ever seen.

‘Salvatore, as in savior,’ he cynically mocked to himself as he propped her up on his knee and ran his hands over her arms to check for broken bones. He sighed. This was so not his job. He briefly debated just dropping her on his brother’s doorstep. Although that would be just what St. Stefan would want. And Damon certainly couldn’t have that. But that quickly brought him back to his internal struggle on what exactly he was going to do with her. He slowly tucked a stray piece of hair out of her face. A very familiar, and sometimes painful, face for him to look at.

He swore under his breath, reminded of why he had been out on this road to hear the crash in the first place. He had somewhere to be, something he desperately needed to find out. Eight hours to Georgia. It was a long shot, but he needed to know if there was another way. He pursed his lips together. He didn’t have time for this. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and implored her to stand because that would really make all of this so much easier for him. She looked at him through bleary, unfocused eyes and murmured faintly, ‘I look like her,’ before unceremoniously falling to the ground.

Well, shit. There was only one her that she could have possibly been referring to. Katherine. The girl was practically her fucking doppelganger. So if Elena knew about the resemblance, that means either his stupid brother finally ‘fessed up (which he was seriously doubting) or she somehow found out accidentally. He knew for a fact Stefan still kept that old picture in his room, despite his claims of how “over” her he was. Maybe that was why the young brunette in his arms had been driving upset and alone at night instead of snuggled up at home. Or perhaps she was crying because yet another vampire just tried to attack her, he mused lightly. Either way.

Whatever the case, his interest was piqued. Looking down at her small frame once again, he made a final decision. He’d be having a last minute travel companion today. Positioning his arms underneath her back and thighs, he hoisted her up bridal style. ‘That’s right, upsy-daisy,’ he murmured to the young girl uselessly while carrying her away from the midnight wreckage.

_I can’t be what people want me to be…_

_She wants me to be the better man…_

_Be the better man, Damon._

_You decided I was worth saving._

_…what she wants me to be._

_…which means I can’t be who I am._

Elena was ignorantly, blissfully happy. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy. Actually she could. It was the night her parents died. Depending on how you looked at it, this could be considered ironic at best or coldly cruel at worst. But nevertheless, it was true. Flashes of memories from the drunken college party that night flew through her mind. She had been wearing a sparkly little black dress that all the boys couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of while they grinded to blaring techno music. She vaguely remembered that after only a couple hours her dark makeup was smudged and her hair was completely tousled. That was such a good night.

Until the car accident. Elena shuddered as she slammed down her…fifth, she guessed, tequila shot faster than anyone else and drummed her hands on the bar for more. She giggled giddily as she heard one woman slur that she should be on the floor. Petulantly, she whined that she ‘wasn’t even drunk,’ which was an obvious lie. She probably couldn’t even walk straight. So her bliss was an artificial one. She would take what she could get at this point, considering how her life had gotten so turned around so quickly. For a seventeen year old girl, she thought she could handle a lot. But in just a few short months she had learned about vampires, started dating one, and seen many people she cared about die. And now she might have an evil vampire twin. _Great._

After clumsily jumping up in the air to display her high alcohol tolerance, she sat back down in her bar stool just as another round of shots was placed in front of them all. She airily sighed in contentment. She loved the slightly fading paintwork and wooden floorboards that squeaked underneath her feet. She loved the low-hanging dimmed lamps and the feel of the dark oak bar in front of her. She just really liked this place. It seemed to be filled with Georgia charm, but still laidback and welcoming.

Resting her head in her hands, she continued her casual perusal. Catching sight of the pool tables in the back corner, she promised herself she would (attempt to) play later. Maybe when she was more sober, she told herself as she threw back her sixth shot. To her right, the other bar patrons were all drunkenly laughing and joking with one another. She assumed by the way they were so familiar with the wild haired bartender and with each other that they were regular visitors here. Some of them didn’t even appear to be from the local Atlanta area, and it warmed her heart that there were people willing to drive a distance to come here. They must all share her sentiments on how special this seemingly unassuming bar was.

Her eyes then subconsciously drifted to the man sitting on her left. To Damon. He had also just finished taking a shot, although not as quickly as she, and was now casually leaning back in his seat with his worn black leather jacket strewn over the back of the chair next to him. Her brow furrowed as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Thinking about him just confused her. This raven haired vampire had caused so much harm and destruction to her and the people she loved in such a short amount of time. She had been so convinced she hated him. That she was supposed to hate him.

But then he brought her here, to this warm and inviting place she loved. And he saved her. From the crash and that vampire, but also from herself. He reminded her on this impromptu road trip that even though her parents died, she could still be that carefree, fun girl from the party. He suddenly tilted his head to look at her with his piercing, crystalline blue eyes that made her spine shiver. Relaxing, a small crept across her face as she met his gaze. Maybe Damon didn’t have to be her enemy or her friend. Maybe he was just Damon. And in that moment, that was good enough for her.

_I have a secret…_

_I’m in love with a woman I can never have._

_…and I’ve never said it out loud…_

_I love you, Elena._

_You have lost me forever._

_… I mean, what’s the point?_

_There’s only so much hurt a man can take._

_It matters and you know it._

Damon was royally pissed off. Sharp stabs of pain shot through his body as he tried to process what the hell just happened. He coughed weakly as his broken ribs began to slowly knit themselves back together. Then gasoline was suddenly being poured all over him and soaking into his clothing. He turned his head upward from his position on the cement to glare viciously at his attacker. This was a new John Varvatos shirt, damn it. He would never be able to get the smell out. Who the fuck did this obvious newborn think he was? What did he do to get his panties in such a twist? Scratch that, there could be a long list of answers to that question…

Shit. This was Lexi’s boyfriend. The boyfriend of the vampire he killed. The boyfriend who didn’t seem to be very human anymore. He winced as…whatever his name was, kicked him straight in the ribs again (and the knees, arms, head) and caused his brain to further spasm. The fact that he was still partially drunk was so not helping this situation. He really needed to get up and show this idiot what a monumental mistake he’d made by messing with him. Anytime now.

But then there was the unmistakable strike of a match. Well, fuck. He really wasn’t planning on dying today. Especially not without finding Katherine first. And strangely, he always thought his brother would have the pleasure of killing him. Hm. His mind was beginning to grow hazy when he heard a shaky, frantic voice. He looked up in confusion only to see his young brunette companion bartering for his life. _Motherfucker._ He was beginning to realize why this girl was such a danger magnet. What sane human stood up to a vampire like that? But as much as he was furious with her, there was a secret, small part of him that was begrudgingly awestruck she would willingly risk her life to save his.

‘When it’s real, you can’t walk away,’ her broken declaration crashed through his thoughts. He pursed his lips at vampire boyfriend’s sharp growl about her not getting the chance to do just that. This wasn’t the first time tonight someone assumed the two were a couple, and Damon never bothered to correct them. Perhaps it was his huge arrogance or her resemblance to his lost vampire love; he chose not to analysis it. He just knew he sort of liked it. He grunted and tried to painfully sit up at hearing the man above him roar angrily toward her again. However, he didn’t get a chance before he was violently hoisted up by the collar of his shirt and thrown twenty feet into a warehouse wall.

He groaned loudly as he felt his bones break and his shoulders dislocate. He hadn’t been in this much pain for a while. He forgot how much it sucked. He let out a sigh and carefully opened his eyes. He was startled to find himself staring straight into Elena’s deep doe eyes as she knelt above him. She murmured his name questioningly, her brows deeply furrowed. ‘Are you okay?’ He tore his gaze away from hers briefly to quickly scan the parking lot. Vampire boyfriend (whose name he still fucking couldn’t remember) seemed to be gone. Turning back to face her, he nodded slightly.

Her hands ghosted over his arms and chest, seemingly wanting to help but not knowing how. He closed his eyes at the brief contact, hating how it warmed his skin and sent sparks through him. He mentally scolded himself. She wasn’t the girl he was supposed to feel like this for, regardless of how similar the two looked. She once again asked if he was sure he was alright. Feeling his body begin to slowly heal and mend, he gazed up at her worried, innocent face. Yes, he assured. He would be fine.

_When it’s real…_

_You and I…_

_…you can’t walk away._

_I wanted it to be real._

_I love you, Elena…_

_…We have something…_

_...You should know that._

_…An understanding._

_I do._

Elena was incredibly exhausted, but also more confused than she’d been in a long time. Her faced pressed against the cool glass, she watched as the lines of trees rapidly passed by. They had just crossed the Carolina border, and the countryside was wide open and beautiful. Her eyes glazed over as her mind tried to process the past thirty six hours. What was going to happen when she got back to Mystic Falls? Were she and Stefan broken up now? She was still very much angry with him. He hid a valuable piece of information from her; not just something from his past, but something that potentially affects her as well. Why did she look like her? She sighed internally. There were just so many questions that only Stefan could answer. She supposed she would have to drive over…

Her car! She couldn’t believe she almost forgot her car was wrecked and there was yet another vampire potentially coming after her. She groaned, picking her head up off the window. Looking at Damon in the driver’s seat next to her, she ran a hand through her hair puzzled. He had saved her. And not only that, but he hadn’t just dropped her at home like she would’ve expected. He made sure she was okay, and he brought her with him. He gave her a time-out.

‘Why did you do it,’ she blurted out to him, not immediately realizing he most likely wasn’t following her train of thought. Not taking his eyes off the road, he cocked his head with a questioning hum. She clarified. He brought her with him, he saved her. Why? At this, he finally turned to face her with a teasing grin. He drawled that it would piss off his brother and how she looked like a “damsel in distress,” but she just rolled her eyes. She was only starting to realize that Damon wasn’t quite the frightening, heartless vampire he portrayed himself to be. He was more complicated than she probably knew. After a pause, he admitted in a much lower tone that perhaps she wasn’t the worst company.

She snapped her head up to meet his gaze. She saw a flash of something soft in his blue orbs that caught her off guard. She suddenly saw him again on the concrete pavement curled in pain and vulnerable. Looking into those eyes now, she couldn’t imagine herself not saving him. Last night she was baffled by her actions. She told herself she only did it because he was Stefan’s brother, or because of her good nature. Because she shouldn’t have wanted to keep him alive after all the terrible, painful things he’d done. But she the problem was she didn’t know who he really was. And she couldn’t let him die unless she did.

She sighed airily and faced the windshield, haughtily deciding to remind him that it was because of her he was still a nonliving… living person. He raised his eyebrows as his mouth twisted into a wry smile. He knew. She nodded her head shortly, and turned back to see his blue eyes dancing. ‘And don’t you forget it.’ Because she was sure she wouldn’t. No matter what happened in the days or weeks to come, whether she and Stefan got back together or Damon did something awful to her, she would never forget their Georgia road trip. This simple time-out with him had left a tiny imprint on her heart.

_Maybe this is who you are now…_

_I like you now…_

_…Love does that, Damon…_

_I can’t be selfish with you._

_…It changes us._

_…just the way you are._

_I’m not human._

_And that, my brother…_

_This is who I am._

_…that is your humanity._


End file.
